Wrong But Let It Be
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Atem is the Pharaoh of Egypt and is to soon be marrying Anzu. The only problem is he feels no attraction to the opposite sex. His attraction is towards Bakura. What happens when he gets kidnapped by him and they fall into an impossible love affair?
1. Chapter 1: Wishes and Desires

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's Note:** This idea came along when I read this fic called "Past Mistakes" by FollowTheRobin. A very good fic that you all should read if you like this pairing. Also, I have most of this figured out in my head on how it's going to go. It will just take a while to post the chapters since I don't have internet. All of you that have it are lucky you are able to post something on a regular basis. I sincerely hope that everybody enjoys the fic and I hope to see some lovely reviewers as well. Have a happy read of the first chapter!

**1: Wishes and Desires**

The sun shone on the pharaoh's face as morning dawned on the sands of Egypt and through the curtains of his four poster bed. His body ached from the night's restless sleep. The dream he had was so realistic that he couldn't even sleep properly once they came. In the dream he was in a fight with the thief, a battle to the death with their words, striking each other with things that would get the other riled up. They were in the middle of the desert, in cave with a sandstorm brewing outside of it. The arguement was fierce and it led to one thing that the pharaoh was not allowed to have. A kiss, one filled with so much desire and intensity, was shared between them and that when he awoke.

The pharaoh shook his head and rose from bed, getting his royal attire on. There was a knock at the door as Atem put in his robe. "Yes?" he asked the person on the other side of the door. It was his high priest Seto. "You are needed in the main hall, sire." The priest answered informatively. Atem had forgotten that he had to meet his fiancee today. He sighed and left the room to follow the priest, who informed him on what has happened so far. His fiancee has just made it and was expecting him immediately. She was a nice girl, but it was hard for him to find interest in the girl. There was nothing wrong with her in particular. It's just that...she wasn't the right...gender. He's always had interest in males. It was against the gods though, so he kept it to himself.

Thing is, it's really hard when you have a really attractive single high priest as one of your assistants. He's always had a fancy for Seto. He was attractive by all means to the pharaoh. Atem would act on his desire to be with the man, but he didn't want to risk anything that could possibly go wrong. He's also pharaoh and he has to make his kingdom happy first and foremost before his own deisres. Lately though, he has found interest in another man besides Seto. Thief King Bakura. The man has been ravaging his thoughts like he ravages the villages he raids. The thief even claims him in his dreams, at first Atem would struggle against the man but then he would gladly take what the man would begiving him. Those were only dreams though and it didn't matter.

When the two reached the main hall there was the woman he was supposed to marry. He gave her a gentle smile, walking up to her and kissing her hand. "Welcome back, Anzu. I'm glad to see you return." he said to her, keeping her hand in his causing her to blush lightly. He may not care for her for wife type of way, but he has to put up a good front about this. Even if it is for the rest of his life. He needs a queen and she is the solution to that. He needs to hide his sexuality from the world and she was the solution to that as well. He thanked Ra for the this predictament as he stroked her hand with his thumb, her hand was soft and tender he came to realize.

"Thank you, pharaoh. I missed being here." she replied, a tint of blush still evident. She really cared for the man. She has loved him for so long, ever since she first danced for him and his dining hall of others. It was a life-changing event that she woud forever be thankful for. Anzu couldn't see herself with another man in her life, ever, and if she ever lost her beloved pharaoh she would die on the inside. She would be crushed and her soul would be gone because she belonged to him. Now they were going to be married in a couple days and her body will soon belong to him as well.

The others around them stayed where they stood as they two decided to take a walk along the gardens of the palace. The two walked around the gardens with their fingers laced together. "How has life been treating you, Anzu?" he asked her tenderly as he watched her when they came to a stop in front of the more wilder gardens. They took a seat before she answered him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her cerulean eyes onto him. "It's been fine, my pharaoh. I just...miss you when I'm not around you." she answered as she leaned toward him, wanting to be touched more, kissed.

Atem had to resist the urge to start gagging himself, but brought one of his hands to her cheek and caressed it gently. This was maybe the cruelest thing he could do to her. Pretending to love her for a wife that was going to be married to so he could hide his own sexual preference. He was being a cruel person and he wasn't trying to be. He does care for her, but only as a good friend. Pushing his thoughts aside he gives her what she wants to hear once again since he's known her. "I love you. We'll be together soon." he whispered to her before bringing her into a tender kiss. She quickly and happily responded to his lips on hers for the first time. They felt so right to her, but felt so wrong to him. Both though, continued the kiss-she somehow made it much deeper than he intended it to be, but he went along with it to put up a good front so no one got suspicious-until they finally needed air to breathe.

"I love you too, my dear pharaoh." she replied before layed her head down on his shoulder and cuddle up to him, their fingers laced together again. Atem sighed inwardly as he began to stroke her hair lovingly and kissed the top of her head. Her free hand layed atop his lap as she daydreamed about their wedding a couple days from now. He, on the other hand, was thinking about the long lifetime ahead of him of not feeling right with the person he's with.

...

Bakura sat at a table full of gold that was stolen from tomb he raided a night ago. He was in his bedchambers in his hideout with his followers. Two of them happen to be in the same room with him half naked as they dress themselves from what happened moments ago. He had just got in the room when he found them like that. Didn't surprise him none at all. This was the twin brothers Marik and Malik. They could give a care about what they do and Bakura could careless as well, but he did wish the two could find somewhere else to have sex besides his chambers. Those two are the only ones that could get away with doing this in his chambers without getting killed. The two are the only people he would actually consider anything close to being friends. Everybody else has to watch themselves or die.

"You two need to stop having sex in my chambers." Bakura put bluntly as he played with a gold coin.

Marik just smirked as he draped his right arm over the thief king, fully clothed, as he played with his chin. "Now, now, Kura. You can't complain about us going at it wildly when you sometimes join us yourself."

Next, Malik came to sit against the table in front of Bakura as well, arms crossed and fully clothed. "When are we raiding the palace? I know you're thinking about it." he asked seriously, ignoring his twin/ boyfriend/ lover as he gave him an annoyed look at him being serious. The younger twin just rolled his eyes at the other, who still had his arm draped over Bakura's shoulder.

"In a couple nights maybe." Bakura answered as he took a drink of wine.

"Maybe? Why maybe?" Marik asked before Malik could get the chance.

"Depends if I can think of a way to get rid of the pharaoh." he elaborated, tightening his grip on the cup in his hand. Thinking of the pharaoh was enough to piss him off.

It was silent between them as the king went back into thought. There had to be a way to ruin that damned pharaoh. He was lucky he had skilled followers and loyal right-hand men, them being of course Marik, Malik and Odeon. The only three people he could depend on when things got tough. Though, Marik and Malik can be annoying to deal with they fight for him until they die, which is more than he can say for most of these other fuckers around here. He was lucky that Odeon had brought his brothers into his custody when they met. He would be struggling more than necessary to get what he wants in life.

He chugged the rest of his drink down then sat his cup down roughly. Yet, he still wasn't there to what he wants. He wants the death of the pharaoh to happen and his blood covering his body from the brutality of the death. He growled at the thought of it not happening and that caused Marik and Malik to look at each other, Marik releasing his hold on the thief. They both knew what he was thinkning of and that sometimes led to him being in a bad mood. "Odeon's told me you haven't been sleeping well these past nights. Is something wrong?" Malik asked, trying to change the subject to something more about Bakura than the pharaoh.

Sadly, that only made the leader slam his fist onto the table, the gold jumping together in a clank before settling down on the table again. No, he has not been sleeping well these past nights because of the simple fact that he's been dreaming of his village being pillaged for the past nights. That soon began leading him to hardly sleeping at all. You wouldn't be able to tell because he hardly seems tired half the time, but the only reason Odeon knows is because he's been having sex with the man for a couple days to get some release and to not worry about sleeping.

Atem was going to pay for what happened to his village.

It was at that point that Odeon came in, after he knocked of course, and went up Bakura. The twins go to stand behind the leader of their group so they wouldn't be in the way of the verbal exchange. "I've got some information that would come to some use, Master Bakura." Odeon said stoicly, waiting for his master to say he can continue. That bit of info was what got Bakura to get a smirk on his lips. He knew it had to be good if Odeon was giving him the information. His information was always good and he never gave it to Bakura unless it was useful or valuable, since he would think it over himself.

He nodded his head for him to go on. Man oh man did his smirk grow from the information that was brought to him.

...

Atem sat himself down on the chair in front of the balcony and stared out into the night, sighing. His chin on his hand as his elbow props it up and he thinks about the day that has finally came to an end. He couldn't believe that he was about to be married and to some one he's using nonetheless. At least at night he could be himself more, even just a little. The night was able to mask the appearance of another's as long as they tried to do so. The night would help and the secrets that people hold would continue to be in the dark.

A sigh escaped his lips as the night air blew from the entrance of the balcony. He went over to the balcony and leaned against the stone railing, taking in the sights before him. Everything was as it usually was and not really changing. Seto walked along side his little brother to their home, Atem watching them as they go. He always admired the priest for his dedication and compassion for his little brother. It was a great quality. The priest didn't show much compassion when he was working along side his colleagues so this sight was always something to remember.

Oh how he wished he was cared for so much by the priest! Have the man wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Oh how he wished!

Though, his desires aren't meant to be met. They weren't set like that. The gods had a different life for him to have. One that would lead him to be unhappy for all the rest of his lifetime. When a shooting star passed by Atem closed his eyes and made the wish he dearly ever so wanted.

_Please, just let me have some happiness and love with another._

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter of a new fic. I'm curious to see where this will lead. I'm also going to try to stick with the first ideas I get for the plot line. I have a big habit of changing how I do things and it annoys the crap out of me. So, unless the characters want to do it differently, I'm sticking to my original ideas.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**2: Meeting**

The wedding was going well he supposed. Everybody in the kingdom seemed to enjoy themselves in his "happiness", though he wouldn't call it that at all in the least. Anzu was mingling amongst the viewers of the past ceremony. He couldn't help but sigh when he saw this. Honestly now, he could barely handle the concept of being with her in this fashion for the rest of his life and the thought of having children with her didn't help the discouragement. He knew he wasn't going to be happy for awhile, or at all for that matter. Yet, the people surrounding him were showing their pride and joy for the Pharoah of Egypt.

Taking a deep breath, he headed down to the crowd and began to mingle along with them, joining Anzu's side. He snaked his arm around her waist and smiled as he took part in the conversation. His priests took part in other conversations as well, trying to enjoy themselves. Though, throughout the whole conversation, he watched a shadowy figure near the outside of the palace and in the gardens. As much as he tried to ignore it, he couldn't. Eventually, after trying to pretend to not notice it there again as he continued to converse with the people, he left to go to it. Making an excuse to Anzu and giving her a kiss before he goes, he went to the figure that was slowly escaping.

He raced after it into the gardens, keeping his run on an even pace. Once he reached the figure, he stood before it and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Atem demands, ready to summon a monster from the Shadow Realm if needed. He wondered who the person was to be sneaking to his wedding, everybody that was anybody was there, but why is this person being so mysterious? Why did they come? What is their business? All these questions ran through his mind as he eyed the figure before him. One thing he does know is that the person is a male and not a female, the figure more built than woman's can be.

"Why, Pharoah, I came to see your wedding, but it seems this wedding of yours is just a farse." The figure said cynically, stepping out into the light, showing himself without hestation to the pharoah.

Atem's breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the man in front of him. The man wore a brilliant red robe with gold trimmings, white bottoms, slipper-like shoes, and bangles on his wrists, along with the rings on his fingers. Atem gazed at him and noticed how built the man's torso was, the scar on his cheek, his crimson red eyes, and his white hair. Never has he seen the actual man in person, only through his priests escapades with him did he recieve a description of the man's appearance. His priests never caught a hold of him yet, so he's never got to see the man face-to-face before. From the priests descriptions of him Atem knew he was going to be attractive, but he didn't think the man would be this attractive. This made the pharoah speechless.

The man smirked broadly, noticing how speechless the pharoah was. He knew it, even from afar, he could tell that the pharoah was not interested in the woman he married. The pharoah was interested in men. The way the pharoah is practically undressing him with his eyes is telling him everything. "Pharoah, why marry the woman if you feel no sexual attraction to her? It's obvious to me that the sexual attraction you have is only to men, just by the way you're looking at me makes it obvious." The man taunted maliciously, grinning at the glare that the pharoah was giving him.

"Bakura! Leave my palace! You are not welcome here!" Atem demanded once he found his voice again.

Deciding to toy around with the pharoah, he went behind him, a dagger in his hand, and at the pharoah's throat. "You're not even prepared for my fight against you. It's sad." he said into the pharoah's ear, licking his neck and nipping his ear. Shivers went up Atem's spine, almost unable to surpress a moan. The pharoah tried to push him away , but the man was not to be easily pushed. Atem growled angrily, "Release me, thief!"

"As you wish." Bakura shoved Atem away and onto the ground, throwing a dagger at the pharoah's head, but missing when the pharoah dodged it. He towered above the pharoah and lowered himself to his level, looking over his face. For some odd and unexplainable reason, he couldn't bring himself to think about even killing the pharoah at this moment. Every time he tried to think about it, he would only get images of the pharoah being his bed slave. Every time he would look at the man, he wants to claim his lips. For some unexplainable reason he couldn't bring himself to destroy this piece of work. He snorted at his stupidity.

He began to hear footsteps coming their way and before the pharoah could say anything, Bakura knocked him out and carried him over his shoulder to his horse. He put the pharoah in front of him then climbed on after. Before he could ride off in time, there was a scream from a woman. The woman was yelling for help, but he was already on his way out of the palace grounds, Malik, Marik, and Odeon riding right behind him when he started riding through the market place and out of the city to his hideout. He knew it was the pharoah's wench that was yelling for help, but he could care less about that right now. All he wanted is what he has right now on his horse.

Why the hell did he bring the pharoah to the hideout again?

It's been a few hours since he kidnapped the pharoah and in those few hours he's been thinking about what has happened. He brought the pharoah back to his hideout and instead of killing him, he just puts him in a dungeon alive, not dead. What the hell is he thinking? He took another drink of his wine, downing it relentlessly. This made no sense and since it made no sense to him it pissed him off even more so than before. Why would he have kept him alive? What possible reason could he, Bakura, King of Thieves and infamous tomb robber, have use for a pharoah. All he wants from the pharoah is the smell of his blood on his hands and for himself to be bathing in it.

Then suddenly, images of his village ran through his mind, one by one, and images that followed that are ones that almost got him aroused if he didn't stop them as fast as they had came prancing around his mind. These images have continued to plague him and they have continued to anger him so much so, even now he was enraged because of them. Growling frustratedly, he tossed his goblet at his door causing the rest of his wine to splash onto whatever was unlucky to be in it's way or on it's trail. Bakura sighed, trying to calm himself down by putting his hand over his eyes. Those images, thoughts, are going to be the death of him.

The door to his bed chambers opened cautiously and a tamed blonde head came popping in to see if their leader was all right. "Malik! Bring the pharoah to me!" yelled Bakura, practically roaring at the man. Malik only left to fetch the pharoah, knowing far too well what would happen if he questioned his order at this time. Even if he wanted to say something he wouldn't, he'll let Marik say things that could possibly get him killed. Bakura knows them far too well to make a mistake in chasing after the wrong twin.

Bakura stood to his feet paced back and forth in front of his table that held the gold that he had stolen from the tombs of the rich. Thoughts ran ramped through the thief's mind and he had almost no idea what he was going to do with the pharoah once the thing was in here. Immediately though, he figured out what he was going to do with him and the mere thought made him want to vomit on himself many times over. The realization came to him once he thougt back to when he met the pharoah earlier that night. The reason for why he brought him besides on impulse and to kill him so brutally that no one would be able to recognize him. He's bringing him in here because he feels the need to do something as primitive as an animal.

The palace was in an uproar and the new wife of the pharoah was in distress. All the priests were working their hardest to keep things quiet about the pharoah's kidnapping, the priest working the hardest was Preist Seto himself. Priest Seto has been known to the one closest to the pharoah next to Mahado, but his reason for being so persistant in the search for the pharoah was for the wife of said man. Seto has taken quite a fancy to her, an infatuation if you will. He found her to be most attractive and wished to have her as his own, but knows what's the pharoah's was the pharoah's, and he couldn't have her as a wife for himself.

Walking past the bed chambers, Seto came upon the sound of crying from the chambers of Egypt's dear pharoah. He took a glance in there and saw that it was Anzu, his assumption correct on the person. He stepped foreward, walking up to her, and then stared down at her. "My Queen, we are trying our best in finding the pharoah. We have every warrior on duty searching for him."

She looked up at him, her face tear stricken and eyes bloodshot. Anzu tried to smile, to reassure the priest that she was okay and that she knew they were going to find her husband, but she was more of reassuring herself than the man in front of her. Not able to hold it any longer for the man before her she began crying again, covering her face with her hands. This was the last thing she wanted to happen on her wedding night, the last thing any wife would want is for their good, decent, and loving husband to taken from them. She knew the priest was trying to help, but their was no chance of her feeling any better until she could be held in Atem's arms once again.

Sighing, Seto got on one knee and lifted her chin up from her hands and stared right into her azul eyes. Firmly, he said, "I promise you, my Queen, by the power of Ra we'll find the pharoah and bring him back."

Anzu smiled sllightly, tentatively, "Thank you, Priest Seto."

* * *

**Yet another chapter added to this story. Finally getting something more here...Just a little bit of information, there will probably be a lot of lemon in this story. This is rated M for a reason.**

**Reviews make more chapters appear on the screen before you, so please help make more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Primitive Nature

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**3: Primative Nature**

Bakura stared down at the man on the floor, the man he hated so much and wanted so badly to kill. He stared into the glaring eyes of the pharaoh and wondered what he could possibly find so damn attractive about him that it would make him want to claim forceably. The eyes that showed nothing near to hatred or anger, but something of fascination. This made no sense to the King of Thieves. Why would the pharaoh be fascinated? He should be enraged with him for what he has done to his country and for kidnapping him. Then a thought came to mind in the thief's head: maybe it has something to do with the pharaoh's preference of males.

He found Bakura attractive and it was clouding his judgement. Bakura smirked at this and the pharaoh's glare only hardened as he asked, "What are you smirking about, Thief?"

The thief grabbed onto the pharaoh, who was already tied up with his ankles tied and his wrists tied behind his back, and tossed him onto the bed. He grabbed a dagger off the table and straddled over the man's waist. "You like the way I look, don't you?" he replied, using his dagger to cut every article of clothing off the man and tossed the pieces onto the floor. "Let's see how far you're willing to go."

"What are you talking about?" the pharaoh asked, a bit confused but trying to not to show it.

Bakura laughed and as he took off his robes and every other part of his clothing, revealing all of his skin to the King of Egypt. "Don't tell me, Pharaoh, that you've never divulged in the pleasures of sex. Are you that sheltered?"

Atem's eyes widened in surprise. Was he really going to end up having his dignity and pride taken from him? This couldn't happen! He'll anger the gods! "Get off of me!" He struggled against the larger man, desperate to get away as fast as he could. Bakura wasn't having any of that, so he decided to gag the man's mouth.

He looked down at the man beneath him and was in awe. Bakura hated to admit it, but the pharaoh was beautiful beyond comprehension. The pharaoh's smooth dark skin was soft, his violet eyes made him melt into him, and his body wonderfully lithe, fitting perfectly with his own. Everything about himself was rough, his skin from all the battles and hard work, his eyes cold and hard from all the pain, and his body built from all the combat he's partaken in. Both of them were so different from each other, but it seemed that destiny had different plans for the two besides to fight.

Undeniably, Bakura felt attraction towards the pharaoh and he knew that he felt the same attraction towards him. It was blatantly obvious, especially in his eyes. Even though the man acts like he doesn't want this Bakura knows that he does and that he'll break once he's inside him. It was obvious, he could read him like an open book, almost like they were meant to be and that they've been together for a long time. Knowing this, he decided to take a chance and untie the man's wrists. It was a gamble, but he believed he was right.

Atem stared at him, confused once again at the man. The thief trailed kisses from the pharaoh's neck down his torso to his member, causing a muffled moan to escape Atem. This made Bakura smirk as he cut the ropes on the man's ankles, spreading his legs and kissing every spot he could get his mouth to touch, leaving marks in some places. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. The pharaoh was supposed to be tied up and he was supposed to kill him, but here he is practically making love to the man. The thing is...he couldn't help it. He actually wanted this...

The pharaoh himself was surprised at how Bakura was acting and at first he didn't want this, but now...Who's to know? All he knew was that the damn gag was annoying and he wanted to rid of it, so he took off the gag and brought Bakura to his lips. This caught the thief off guard, but he easily fell into it and let his tongue glide over the other man's lips, trying to intrude into the cavern. Atem let him in and their tongues danced, trying to taste as much of each other as possible, and the pharaoh gasped when he felt rough hands stroke his cock.

With a smirk, he broke his lips away from Atem's, recieving almost a whine in return until his lips surrounded one of the pharaoh's nipples, sucking it roughly and stroking it, his roughness arousing the man rather quickly. Atem decided to tease the thief a little, his hands roaming over the built, rough body above him and his hands found their way to the man's own cock, stroking the tip of it. This may be his first time divulging in sexual pleasures, but he could easily follow his instincts when needed. Bakura moaned a type of growl, becoming aroused, and Atem continued his charade by nipping at the other's bottom lip.

Bakura crashed their lips together again, grinding his hips along Atem's, causing the pharaoh to moan into the kiss and entangle his fingers in the thief's hair. They both let their tongues play together again, breaking apart for air after another moment. The thief kissed the tip of the pharaoh's erection and the man beneath him arched his back, bucking his hips a little bit, but got immediately held down by rough hands slamming them back onto the bed. He gave the tip of Atem's erection a lick, earning a gasp, then turned him onto his hands and knees without warning, earning a yelp.

He only smirked as he massaged the pharaoh's bottom roughly with each hand on each cheek. Mewling came from the other's lips and when he felt something wet inside his hole he yelped in surprise. The tongue wettened every part it possibly could and played with every part it felt like, and just from that his knees and arms were getting weak. Eventually when Bakura stopped, he pulled his tongue out, recieving another whine of disappointment, but when Atem felt a shift in the bed again he felt, almost immediately, the pain of something entering him. He hissed in pain, fists clenching tightly onto the bed sheets.

The thief decided to not prepare the man as much as he should have, just because he didn't want to. He wanted to have fun with this at the same time if those damn feelings are going to be around. He stroked the man's abdomen soothingly, but roughly and said, "Relax, Pharaoh, unless you want to continue feeling the pain." He tried to keep his voice from even softening and getting warm. Luckily, he succeeded in doing so, keeping his voice cold and manipulative. Though, even he had to wince slightly at how tight the man was. Did virgins always have to be so tight?

His breathing he steadied and his muscles he tried to get relaxed. It took a moment for him to get used to the man's size considering how well endowed he was, but eventually he had finally adjusted to him. "Are we ready now, Pharaoh? Or do we have to wait for eternity?" Bakura asked, almost teasingly. Atem just growled and nodded his head, preparing himself by clenching onto the sheets once again. He felt him slide out and then shove himself right back in, this time the pain is minimal and pleasure exciting when his spot was hit. To be honest, he about went crazy. The feeling was amazing and there was no other way to describe it except for exhilerating.

The thrusts continued rythmicly, Atem rocking with him and moaning into the air. Bakura's groans echoed throughout the room and to keep himself from making anymore noises he bit down on his lower lip, blood he knew was going to fall after he punctures his lip. The pharaoh was on the verge screaming his name, but refused to, so he only screamed once his spot was hit over and over again.

Did either of them realize where this was going to lead them? No.

Do they know what was going to happen between them? No.

Did it feel right to be doing this with each other? Yes.

Do they feel completed with each other's presscence and touch? Yes.

But do they think they were in love? Of course not.

"Th-Thief,...Ra!" Atem gasped, but was unable to finish. Oh, Bakura knew the pharaoh was close without even a word being spoken, so he grabbed onto his throbbing erection and began stroking roughly with his thrusts. His thrusts became more wild as each came closer to climax. Atem was the first to release his seed and after a few more thrusts Bakura came too, removing himself from inside of Atem. The pharaoh turned over onto his back and looked at the thief, who was standing at his table looking at his stolen gold.

Atem's eyes traveled over the thief, wondering what's going to happen now. He was pharaoh and he was a thief. He was the King of Egypt and the other was the King of Thieves. Both had different agendas, Atem's to protect his country and put to justice any that try to ruin that, Bakura's to kill the pharaoh and raid tombs for gold. They were two different people, there was no way it could possibly work even if they wanted to. This was probably only a one time thing. It had to be...He was pharaoh...He couldn't be with a male...He had to make heirs to his throne...He had to...

_Was this destiny? Is this...love?_ These thoughts ran through both their minds as they collected their thoughts.

"Dammit...This wasn't supposed to happen," Bakura said angrily, more angry with himself than anything else. He almost knew it was coming. He's been having dreams about the pharaoh and claiming him as his lover, sometimes even allowing the man to do as he wished with him in his dreams. This couldn't have been what he wanted. It wouldn't work out anyways, the guy has his duties to perfom as pharaoh.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a kiss planted on his back. This startled him. He didn't expect that. "Thief, do you not feel you did the right thing?" Atem asked, snuggling closer to him.

Bakura growled and turned to face him, a dagger in his hand, but stopped short of attacking him when he found that his lips were preoccupied. Atem brought him down into a kiss, his fingers entangled in the thief's snowy locks. It took no less than a minute for the thief to fall into it and opened his mouth for the pharaoh to come in, their tongues dancing and their bodies pressed closely together. They broke apart for air and Bakura lifted Atem onto the table, connecting their lips again.

For some reason, they couldn't help this feeling.

For some reason, they couldn't help wanting to be near each other.

For some reason, they couldn't help feeling like this was for them.

For some reason, they couldn't help anything.

Eventually, again, it had to come to an end and they broke apart, Atem's fingers still entangled in snowy white and Bakura still grasping onto the pharaoh's hips. "Well, Pharaoh, it seems someone's a bit of a whore," Bakura said, a smirk on his lips.

He glared at him. "I am no harlot, Thief."

"Could have fooled me, Pharaoh." Bakura suddenly became dead serious and grabbed onto the pharaoh's chin, staring into his eyes. Did he want to say this? No. Was he going to anyways? Yes. "Pharaoh, you are _mine_. I will not tolerate you having an affair with anyone. If I see you messing with someone else you will be punished. If I see someone mess with you then that person's head will be rolling on the floor."

"And just how are you going to ensure this, Thief? I do not remember saying that I would belong to you."

Bakura smirked. "You don't have to say you belong to me, I make you mine." Their lips connected again and soon enough they made their way back to the bed.

Everything tossed out the window.

* * *

**Finally! I finished chapter three! You know, I like reading lemons, but writing them's a bitch. The lemon sucks and the story just took a giant U-Turn in my head. So, things are turning out differently than I wanted it to, but whatever. It always happens. I even tried to plan this one out, but I've always been the type of writer to just write and see how it goes. Well, reviews would be fabulous. **

**Until next time, hasta luega!**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing Events

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own.

**4: Confusing Events**

Everyone watched curiously as the pharaoh walked closely behind the King of Thieves, confused on why he wasn't chained up in the dungeon. None were stupid enough to ask any questions, they knew if they did it would be the death of them. Most of them like the thought of being alive. Though, they had to wonder what had gotten into their master's head. Why was he letting the pharaoh, a prisoner, walk around freely? Why was he wearing clothing of a commoner? Why did Bakura look like he'd kill anyone who tries to kill the man behind him? Why was this happening at all? Marik and Malik wondered this the most.

Atem looked the people over as he walked past them with Bakura. None of them really seemed as dangerous as Bakura, or as attractive. It really didn't matter though. What was important was that he wasn't chained up and, oddly enough, he felt safe next to Bakura. He did hate being stared at though like he's out of order. The clothes he took some getting used to, but they were some sort of attire that covered him, so he wasn't complaining too much. He looked at Bakura's back, watching as he walked. The man in front of him walked proudly and menacingly, he had things in his control. Atem bit back a smile that threaten to form.

Bakura glared as he walked with the pharaoh behind him. He had decided to have the pharaoh stay with him and have him be with him as he travels. He feels that he's losing his mind relentlessly to his lust (still not willing to admit there's feelings involved) and that he's making one poor decision after another. There was no way he was going to let the other thieves know about anything that's between himself and the pharaoh, though he feels that Marik and Malik have an idea about what's going on. Maybe even Odeon as well, but he's not as curious as his younger twin brothers.

The King of Thieves let his eyes travel over his men until he found what he was looking for. "Marik, Malik, Odeon, come with me." Bakura ordered firmly, walking to his bed chambers, four people following silently behind. Once they reached the bed chamber, Bakura sat in his chair at the table and Atem sat on the bed. The room still reeked of sex from only an hour ago and it did not go unnoticed by any of the three that came in with him, only one spoke up though. "You had sex with the pharaoh? What happened to killing him?" Marik asked exasperatedly, wide-eyed.

The pharaoh winced at this, but nobody really noticed. Bakura just rolled his eyes and glared, "Odeon, what news do you have for me?"

Odeon stepped foreward. "Priest Seto has found out our location and is on his way tonight to get the pharaoh and take as many of us away as possible. I believe they have a look-out keeping watch to see if we do anything, every movement is being reported to the priest."

Bakura growled. "How many's on watch?"

"Only a couple." Odeon replied.

"How'd he find out about our location?" Bakura seethed.

Marik chimed in. "Bandit. Apparently, he thought if he did he'd get a large sum of treasure and wouldn't be taken into custody. At least that's what they promised him."

"Where's he at now?" Bakura asked, his glare hardening.

Malik shrugged. "We don't know. He disappeared."

Bakura snorted. "Marik, I want you to keep a look out for him and if you get wind of him bring him to me. Odeon, I want you round up all the men to be ready to leave immediately. Malik, you take care of the palace look-outs. As soon as Malik handles the look-outs we're leaving immediately after."

"Yes, Bakura." The three answered.

The head thief stood to his feet and walked over to them, a dagger in hand. "And you three will be watching over the pharaoh when I cannot. You three will make sure no harm comes to him, even from the other men. If either of you fail to do this and tell anyone of this, it will be your death. Do you understand?"

Confused, but not willing to have confrontation, they said, "Yes, Bakura."

He stepped back. "Good. Go!" When the three left Atem stood to his feet. Was he supposed to go with him? What about his duties? Bakura stared back at him and the thoughts of his duties went down the drain. The thief only smirked and said, "Let's go, Pharaoh."

**o0o0o0o0**

The pharaoh's warriors standing at watch before the hideout of the Thief King's wondered if anything interesting was going to happen with them in the late afternoon sun. They knew the possiblity was unlikely until nightfall completely overcame the land, but they were ready to do something besides stand there watching a hideout. One of the men standing guard took a swig of his water while the other wiped their brow of sweat. Their weapons ready at their side though, just in case something was to happen.

Malik stayed hidden in his spot, cautious of not being seen, his dagger by his side. He didn't bother taking a sword thinking he wouldn't need it, but he now wished that he did. It would be much easier for him than to use a dagger. The blonde glanced over his hiding place, his eyes scanning the area of an easy to go at them without being seen. He bit his nail, thinking. _'Damn. There's more than a couple, it's more like six.'_

Sighing, he decided to do what he was ordered to do and that was get rid of the guards. Luckily, he had the element of surprise and that helped him get the first one down with one stab to the heart. It caught the other's attention, but it got one of them out of the way for now and left five. He glared at the men as they yelled and came after him, swords in their grasp as they attack him with that. Malik moved as fast as he could out of the way from the first attacker, but the second attack scathed his upper arm a little.

They were on horses and Malik knew that this was going to be a tough call for himself, but he could do it, he had to. The five guards circled around and him and one them spoke as he watched them like a cat, "Thief, lower your weapon. You don't stand a chance."

With a growl, Malik launched at the man closest to him and successfully knocked the guy off his horse, taking the reigns and calming the horse down as it stomped in surprise. The stomping almost caught the man he tackled down and he smirked as he turned to face the other men. It didn't throw the guards off at all, instead they decided to go into the attack. He took the man's sword he knocked off and fought them off, blocking and dodging their blows, fitting in his own attacks on them. The only difference was that his attacks made their marks. Years of this helped him through the many circumstances that he got into.

However, that didn't mean he came out with nothing wrong with him. After dealing with the man that he knocked off the horse, running after him and slicing his head off, he noticed just how many blows had landed. He may have been doing this for years, but that didn't mean that he'd be able to fight a gang of people by himself without being nicked. A scar ran horizantally across his throat and another that mirrored was on his torso, but much deeper than the others that embeded themeselves in his flesh.

The blonde hurried off the horse as fast as he could and hurried inside to let Bakura know the situation was handled, but before he could even reach the entrance he blacked out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stop looking back, Marik! Do you want death?" Bakura yelled at him, the pharaoh sitting in front of him, leaning against the thief as they came to slow down, the cloak hood still covering the pharaoh's features.

Marik looked back at their king and hisses, "Malik is back there! We can't just leave him!"

Bakura snorted. "He'll be fine. We're too far away now, we can't worry about him. He knows what to do if he gets captured."

The blonde twin stayed quiet, not trusting the words he wants to say to keep him from danger, and looked back one last time before he brought his gaze to the front of him. Marik didn't like the idea of the palace having Malik, nor him being in danger at all. That's his twin, but more importantly his lover and if anything happened to him he would surely have his vengence even if it kills him. Odeon layed a reasurring hand on his shoulder, gave a small squeeze, and then continued riding along on his horse. Marik sighed, trying to calm down as he followed Bakura.

Atem felt bad for the man, understanding how hard it is to lose someone dear. If you asked him why Bakura acted this way towards the situation and to Marik he wouldn't be able to answer. The thief's motives were not one's he shared, so many just follow and not even ask questions, knowing far too well that death would greet them if they did so. He sighed quietly and looked at the man's hands as they held the reigns and hesitantly puts his hands over the other man's. Bakura made him let go, but never took his eyes off the path his mind created before him.

It was late into nightfall when they reached a town, the place quiet and no one out and about. They took the back areas instead of the main path that held all the closed stands and continued in silence through the town until they came to where Bakura obviously had choosen as their destination. The gleam in the men's eyes as they stared at the building and hoisted themselves off their respected horses was the complete opposite of Atem's, who's own face that was veiled by the darkness of the hood. He was shocked, though he shouldn't have been. These were thieves, of course they'd be at a place like this.

He just never expected to be at a place like this...

At a brothel...

* * *

**This chapter is definitely not the best I've ever written. Hopefully this doesn't get any worse...Plus, the story is taking another U-Turn into something else as well. Again. Nothing big or anything, it's just going to have more Malik than I thought in it. Sorry, I really like Malik, but don't worry. There will be more BakuraxAtem moments, they just haven't adjusted that much to each other yet. Besides, there's other things happening with other characters as well, so we have to see what happens with them.**

**Now, the next chapter is probably going to be just as crappy, but who knows, right? Someone might enjoy it, right? Uh...very slim chance of that, isn't it? Damn...**

**Je ne.**


	5. Chapter 5: Safety and Bargains

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own.

**5: Safety and Bargains**

Dim lighting lit the area and soon after Malik got over his grogginess he took in his surroundings. As soon as he did so he stiffened and glared at the door that kept him locked in the dungeon he was shackled to. He struggled against the shackles, trying his best to break it from the wall. Of course, they didn't budge. "Dammit…" he growled, slouching back down onto the floor. "Dammit…"

This usually didn't happen to him. He usually never got caught unless it was part of the plan and he was never one to get caught off guard when it came to battle. He was pissed beyond reason, not just at the guards but also himself. How could he be so stupid!

The dungeon was cold and the stench of mold hung in the air. The faint smell of urine stood out just as much as the smell of mold. Dirt underneath him felt like dried blood and feces, flies making their rounds around their respective areas. Of course, Malik was going to get the worst of all the dungeons just because he was a part of Bakura's thieves. He only hoped that he didn't smell like the way this place does for the rest of his life.

Steps sounded and Malik perked up, back straightening and a glare gracing itself on his expression. As the steps grew closer and the light grew brighter, he prepared himself. And when the door opened…

"It's a surprise to see you here, Malik."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The thieves laughed boisterously, enjoying the harlots to their greatest pleasure. Smoke and the smell of sex hung in the air like a bad song. Men held onto the women, women held onto the men. The flirtatious women satisfied each man the best way they knew how, giving themselves to the larger bodies of the men. All the men were enjoying this.

And Bakura was no exception.

The King of Thieves had the most women surrounding him and he seemed to enjoy them being all over him.

Atem didn't like it. Sure, he wasn't with the thief but he had slept with him. That had to mean something, right? Right now he knew that seeing all those women on him and seeing them brush their lips against Bakura's was horrible, and the jealousy was eating at him.

This did not go unnoticed by the thief, but he only smirked openly at the pharaoh and then made himself busy on some harlot's neck while one of his hands made their way up another one's thigh towards that certain destination.

This made Atem livid. Atem stomped off from the scene, making his way towards a less crowded room. How dare that thief act like some pig? Touching those women like he didn't get enough sexual pleasure from him already! Hmph, that Neanderthal! The pharaoh fumed as he made his way down the hall, passing rooms beyond rooms of harlots and thieves and men enjoying their sexual escapades.

How undignified!

"Dammit…" a voice growled angrily, the rage seeping from his voice like venom.

Atem paused in his steps. Marik? He looked to his left and found the thief sitting with one to his chest, an arm resting on the knee as his other leg lay against the floor. The platinum haired blonde stared out the window, a solemn expression on his face. He was the only one that did not have harlot's surrounding him and it surprised him. He thought for sure that Marik would be enjoying the women as much as his comrades were, but apparently he was really worried about his twin lover.

The pharaoh made his way into the room and sat before the thief, trying not to stare as much as he wanted to. This, however, did not stop Marik from glaring at the intrusion that the pharaoh has made. "What do you want, Pharaoh?" hissed Marik, not at all happy.

He did not back down. "I was wondering if you were okay."

"Like it matters to you. Your soldiers are the ones that took him away! I bet you're happy!" Marik growled.

"I see that you're worried about your brother and the fact that you're worrying over him rather than the harlots proves a lot to me," Atem answered calmly, his eyes steady on the man. "If Malik is as strong as you and the others believe then he should be fine."

"Keep your mouth shut, Pharaoh! You know nothing of what's going on!" With that, Marik made himself scarce, leaving a bewildered pharaoh behind.

He was only trying to comfort him and he gets spit in the face. And for what? Absolutely nothing. Atem sighed and stood up, dusting the dirt off himself and made his way towards the exit.

The shadow at the door made him stop in his tracks.

A smirk. "Way to go, Pharaoh."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you want?" Malik hissed, spitting at the man's face.

"Now, now, Malik, behave yourself," countered the priest, eyeing the boy before him. "You should learn to control your hatred."

"What do you want?" Malik repeated, struggling against the grasp of the shackles that held him there.

The priest sighed. "Bakura has told me to help one of his men get out if one was ever captured. For you though, I would like some compensation." His eye roved over the blonde's body. Malik felt himself get sick.

Just before he could protest, the priest spoke up, "If you refuse, then you'll be executed by tomorrow morning. I only owe Bakura one favor, but that doesn't mean that I'd go easy. Take your pick."

Malik prayed to Ra that he be given forgiveness as he spoke his answer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ahh…"

The moans rumbled through the room, a musk in the air that any person could recognize when in a brothel. The sounds of pleasure and play of natural animalistic enjoyment rang in the ears of the two men.

Each thrust is harder than the next.

Nails dig deeper until blood oozes out.

Bruises form in areas that would be embarrassing to be found by others, the marks from the rope surely to do so.

Bite marks leave themselves prominently over the tanned skin of the pharaoh's.

"Such a whore, young pharaoh," A smirk played at the thief's lips. "Especially when I do this…"

A loud moan was then heard, one that would make a whore blush.

* * *

**Well, that chapter took longer than I expected, but I finally got it done and it ended up short as hell. How disappointing. I was trying to deal with writing this and how to go about it, but finally decided to take this a little at a time. However, I am not sure how the next chapter will go or when it will be up next, but I hope you all can enjoy this chapter for whatever it's worth.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
